I'll Come Back
by Nine1991
Summary: Sasuke has severed all ties with Konoha. Or has he? What is it that keeps him coming back to the village in the dead of the night. Or rather...who? SasuNaru -oneshot-


**Author's Note: **Hey! This is my very first fanfic, so I thought I'd take it light and try writing a oneshot. I'd love it if people review and give me their opinion on it. This fanfic is based on the anime/manga "Naruto" and is dedicated to the pairing _sasunaru_.

**Warning: **YAOI (nothing explicit though), erm…that's about it I guess.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the characters from the anime/manga.

**I'll Come Back**

By: Nine1991

As evening melded with night in the peaceful village of Konohagakure, shops and stalls were packed up and closed. People retreated into their homes in preparation for a well-deserved rest, and the streets were left empty and barren, the only sign of life being a random glimpse of a stray cat or dog and the subtle glimmer of moonlight as a shadow darted through the trees.

Red sharingan eyes flared as the shinobi leaped from branch to branch, weaving around tree trunks with seemingly effortless grace and agility, every now and then throwing a sharp glance to his surroundings to ensure his obscurity. The light sound of flapping was the only noise discernable as the black cloak billowed in the wind caused by the sheer swiftness of the shinobi's movements.

As the centre of the village fell miles behind and the spaces between houses grew more distant and untamed, the elevation began to rise and the ninja had to put in the slightest amount of effort in order to maintain his speed. At his constant pace, it was only a few minutes before the solemn, brooding faces of Konoha's current and past hokages came into view, skilfully chiselled into the mountainside.

Without even the smallest sign of forewarning, the shinobi halted by the edge of the forest just short of a clearing. Crouching on a branch that hid him, yet also allowed perfect view of the smooth expanse of rock, the ninja didn't need to search as his eyes immediately locked onto the object of his intentions. Crimson irises receded back to their inky black and softened as Uchiha Sasuke gazed at the figure idly sitting on top of the Yondaime's head.

_Naruto…_

The blonde was staring out across the quiet houses of Konoha below him, his arms encircling his legs so that they were tucked close to his chest, chin placed lightly on his knees. Wild, golden hair, now slightly longer than their Genin days so that he now starkly resembled the head he was sitting on, ruffled gently in the breeze, perfectly complimenting the intense blue eyes that usually shone with joy and mischief, but currently with everything but.

Sasuke felt a stir of longing in his heart at the breathtaking sight. God, how he wanted to make those lips break into a smile again!

Naruto let out a gentle sigh and closed his eyes, brows slightly furrowed. "Teme, you fool!"

The whisper was so light, so light that Sasuke was sure he would have missed it if it weren't for the fact that every one of his five senses was focused purely on the blonde shinobi.

Sasuke grimaced. Yes, he was a fool. He was a fool for ignoring his own feelings for so long. He was a fool because it took a hand (his own in fact) impaled through the body of his rival and best friend before he realized that his feelings for said person were so much more than that. He was a fool for falling in love when his life was already so screwed up. And yet – he let his head fall back against the bark of the tree – he wouldn't change it for the world. Falling in love that is.

A low growl jerked him out of his reverie as Sasuke focused once more on the scene before him. Naruto had opened his eyes, brows drawn together into a frown, lips slightly parted revealing clenched teeth. A tanned hand slowly, almost lazily, reached to the side hidden from Sasuke's view, seconds later pulling out a kunai.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _What are you doing, dobe?_

Clutching the kunai in his right hand, Naruto brought his left hand up, fingers splayed as if reaching for the moon. With a flicker of moonlight reflected against the smooth surface of the kunai, the blade was raised and brought swiftly down against the outstretched hand in a tight, graceful arc, sharpened edge slicing into soft, tanned flesh in a smooth, single stroke. Sasuke caught only the shortest glimpse of the gushing open wound in the palm before Naruto clenched his fist tightly, crimson rivulets of blood trickling down a muscled arm.

Then, in a voice so much deeper and more mature than their first Team Seven days, he heard Naruto snarl. "I'll bring you back, bastard, if it's the last thing I do! I don't care if you don't want my help, I'll still drag your ass back! I'll save you, Sasuke, even if it's from yourself. I promise you…"

His voice trailed off and his face slipped from an expression of fierce determination to one of pure grief. "Sasuke…"

And with a frustrated sigh, the blonde shinobi straightened his legs and collapsed back onto the stone floor, right hand brought up at the last second to serve as a makeshift pillow. The kunai lay gleaming at his side, momentarily forgotten. The injured hand, still saluting the moon, gave one last weak squeeze before falling dejectedly to it owner's side. Naruto closed his eyes and his breathing, which had gone erratic during his vow, started to slow down and even out.

Sasuke waited a few minutes to make sure Naruto was truly asleep before jumping down from his branch, landing in a silent crouch on the ground. He straightened his lithe, cloaked body and moved towards the clearing, gingerly stepping over stray twigs that might disturb the silence if broken. He kneeled down as he reached Naruto's sleeping side, fingers lightly tracing the wound on the open palm, already healing thanks to Kyuubi.

A tender smile broke across his pale face as Sasuke looked down upon the quiet form of his best friend. Onyx eyes darkened with emotion as a he reached a hand to brush away a stray strand of golden hair that had fallen across a smooth, tanned cheek. _Such an angel. My angel._

Sasuke's hand ghosted over the whisker-like marks on Naruto's cheeks, fluttered over the small creases on his forehead caused by the slight frown marring the blonde's face. A look of sadness took over the Uchiha's features as he remembered how peacefully Naruto used to sleep back when they were still Team Seven. _Did I cause that?_

An accidental brush against a sensitive spot on a tanned neck caused Naruto to let out a soft grunt and Sasuke to freeze. But the blonde only shifted his head slightly to the side before resuming his deep, steady breathing. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief before breaking into an affectionate smile. _You always did sleep like a rock._

He loved the boy – no, the man – in front of him so much. He wanted with all his heart to just forget Orochimaru, forget Itachi, forget everything and return to the blonde. To spend the rest of his life loving Naruto, making up for all the sadness and pain – Sasuke winced as his eyes wandered to where he had pushed a hand through the tanned torso. Yes, especially the pain – he had wrought. But he knew that wasn't possible. He knew he couldn't forget Itachi, couldn't forget what his brother had done. He couldn't forget until his role as avenger had been fulfilled, until Itachi lay dying at his feet. He knew that if he did return to Konoha now, he would always have Itachi in his thoughts – leering at him, taunting him – and he wouldn't be able to give Naruto all of himself, and god knows Naruto deserved that and more.

So he'd continue playing avenger. Continue learning under that snake bastard. Continue getting stronger until he could hunt Itachi down. He'd continue being away from his love so that, when the time comes, it would be all that much better, all that more perfect.

Sasuke leaned down and gently brushed his lips across Naruto's soft ones. The blonde shinobi's eyes twitched slightly. "Sasuke..." Naruto sleepily murmured, and Sasuke smiled as the frown on the blonde's face changed into an expression of serene peace and calm.

_You may not know it, dobe, but you've already saved me._ "You taught me how to love again," breathed Sasuke into the ears of the unaware blonde. "Until next time, Naruto."

And with one last caress of a whiskered cheek, the Uchiha silently slipped away into the shadows of the forest, black cloak billowing softly. As he weaved through the trees, his body creating flickers in the moonlight, face schooled into his perfect emotionless mask once more, Sasuke made his own silent promise. He'd go back to Sound. He'd go back to Orochimaru. He'd settle for these small visits between missions to glimpse his love. For now. But when he finally gets strong enough, finally has enough power to break free from that snake freak and hunt down his brother. When Itachi is lying wounded and helpless at his feet, the deed finished by just one last stab of a kunai, he'd come back. He'd return to Konoha – to Naruto. And when that day comes…_it'd be to stay. I would give my whole self to you, Naruto. I promise, I'll come back._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

As the first rays of sunshine beamed over the peaceful village of Konoha, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed shinobi woke with a start. Sapphire orbs clouded with confusion as a tanned hand was brought up to trail gently over his own lips. _Was it a dream?_

Naruto let out a sigh of frustration. He winced at the stiffness of his back and neck as he stood up and stretched. _That would teach me not to fall asleep on the Hokage Mountain again._

As the blonde made his way down the mountain towards the awakening village, he couldn't help but grin despite himself. He felt…happy, for some reason. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He just felt…giddy, happier than he felt in days.

And as Naruto weaved through trees and leapt across branches in his path, a whispering voice sneaked its way to the front of his mind. But Naruto dismissed it without a second thought, sure that it must have been from his dream.

_Until next time, Naruto. I promise, I'll come back._

-End-

So…what do you think? Would greatly appreciate it if you give me your opinions. Keep in mind that it's my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh, ok?


End file.
